


A Touch of Amortentia & A Dash of Feelings

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, Humor, M/M, do not copy to another site, fools the lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: My little recipe for a fun little story to celebrate Valentine's DayA little accident with some amortentia leads to an interesting development between two fools(although i don't wish to disappoint anyone so letting y'all know now, no one actually drinks the love potion in this case, but dear Merlin is the mechanics still fun to play with)
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	A Touch of Amortentia & A Dash of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I call this my Hogwarts AU because it takes place in Hogwarts and not in the world of Harry Potter since I'm ignoring the fact that technically there's a Japanese wizarding school since I want to have fun with these characters at Hogwarts
> 
> I wanted to do something for Valentines and was naturally inspired by a love potion.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Kaito was in his sixth year at Hogwarts when a certain incident occurred in his potions class. His potions class consisted of his fellow Ravenclaw and some Gryffindors. One of those Gryffindors was his good childhood friend Nakamori Aoko. 

Another Gryffindor that was in their potions class was the quidditch captain Hattori Heiji. The beater sat at the same table as Kaito and Aoko, currently muttering to himself in an annoyed fashion. Hattori wasn’t quite as skilled at potions as he was doing tricky maneuvers on a broomstick, and he looked to be getting frustrated with today's lesson as well. Next to Hattori sat one of his best friends and rival, the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, Kudou Shinichi. The chaser may not have been a potions master but was far better off than his friend and lent his assistance.

So potions class was going as it normally did and they were learning how to brew amortentia for today’s lesson. Unlike Hattori, potions was one of the things Kaito was quite good at and he was able to quickly brew today’s potion when suddenly they heard Kudou give a shout.  
“Ah! Hattori not that one—” but it was too late as the ingredient fell from Hattori’s hand and into the potion which began to bubble up in a way that it wasn’t supposed to, causing it to suddenly spew some of its contents.

Kaito instinctively moved to block Aoko from the flying concoction and thankfully it didn’t spew badly enough to get on the occupants of the table. But it did make a mess all over the table and the shaking of Hattori’s cauldron actually caused some of Kaito’s own potion to spill on him instead. The freshly brewed amortentia was splashed all over the front of his robes. Luckily it wasn’t enough to soak through and burn him but he would definitely be smelling like the love potion for a while.  
Normally dealing with a little smell wouldn’t be a problem but this was no ordinary smell. The aroma of amortentia smells different to every person because of the amorous component of the potion. It smells like whatever that person finds most attractive, whether they’re aware of it or not.

Kaito was a bit popular with his peers, being a friendly and silly face that liked to make people smile. Not only did he get high marks fitting of his Ravenclaw house, but he was also good at muggle magic, amazing people with being able to conjure and vanish objects without the use of a wand or verbal spells. And with him smelling attractive to anyone who caught a whiff of his robes right now, the amount of people that sometimes gather around him was getting to be a bit much for him today.

Kaito and Aoko hid next to the fountain in the courtyard to escape the crowd of people that had gathered around Kaito. He would have liked to go to his dorm to get a change of robes but there were too many people who got in his way, attracted by the smell, for him to make it to the Ravenclaw tower. So he and Aoko were taking refuge in the courtyard waiting until lunch time when it’d be easier for him to sneak into his dorm.

Aoko took a few sniffs of him, “Wow this stuff really does smell addictive, no wonder they wanted to keep flocking around you.”

Since they were talking about it, Kaito was curious, “What does it smell like to you?”

Aoko took another sniff as she closed her eyes, “Hmm, like sage and rose.”

Those smells aren’t too unique on their own but if you combine them and given the times Kaito had spotted Aoko sneaking looks of a certain witch in the Great Hall...

“Oh~ Who would have thought the good and righteous Aoko of Gryffindor would have a thing for the Sly Temptress of Slytherin, kekeke”

Aoko punched Kaito in the shoulder, “Akako-chan isn’t a temptress! She’s just really pretty and people are jealous, besides not all Slytherin are bad!” She crossed her arms with a pout, “Geeze, some Ravenclaw you are, not even smart enough to know that stereotypes are just stupid!”

The Ravenclaw waved his hands in a placating manner, “Oi, calm down, I’m just joking.”  
He rubbed at his shoulder, Aoko could really pack a punch, “I didn’t realise how bad your crush was.”  
Kaito gave her a fake hurt look, “Do you really think I believe in silly stereotypes? I know Akako is actually a good witch at heart.” Then he added with an annoyed glance to the side, “Even if she can be a little immature just because I happen to be little better than her at potions.”

Then of course Hakuba had to choose that moment to find them in the courtyard. 

“There you are, I was looking for you two.” The blond gave a slight tilt of his head, “Why do you seem to be hiding out here?”

Kaito couldn’t stop Aoko once he saw the look that suddenly caused her sapphire eyes to glint for a moment. That jerk had of course noticed that her childhood friend had developed a crush for their tall, blond, and kind Hufflepuff classmate. Aoko was suddenly pushing her friend forward towards Hakuba who caught Kaito by the shoulders before he could crash into him. 

As soon as Kaito was steady on his feet again he whipped his head around to glare back at the much too gleeful face of his friend, “Oi! What was that for?”

But Aoko ignored him in favour of talking to Hakuba, “Smell Kaito’s robes.”

What was she up to? Why did she want Hakuba to smell— his eyes widened as he realised what she was after. And Aoko’s grin widened in response.

Hakuba gave another adorable tilt of his head as he politely smiled, “Pardon me, did you say to smell Kuroba’s robes?”

Aoko nodded, “Yep~”

He dropped the polite smile to give a confused look, “Umm, why?”

She waved a hand, “It’s for an experiment! Come on we’re all friends, it’s no big deal, just give his robes a sniff.” 

Deep amber eyes stared at Aoko for a moment before he replied, “V-very well then.”

Kaito was suddenly aware of the warm hands that had yet to let go of his shoulders when they gave a light squeeze as Hakuba bent his head to sniff the blue and black robes. Kaito stopped staring at the Gryffindor to turn back to the Hufflepuff in front of him and found a bunch of blond locks. They looked soft and Kaito was almost tempted to run his hands through them when they suddenly lifted to reveal the pretty face underneath. 

Hakuba had a small confused frown on his face, “I’m sorry Aoko-san, what am I supposed to be smelling?”

Aoko looked a little too excited, “Kaito’s robes, what do they smell like?”

“Umm...I don’t smell anything, they just smell like Kuroba. Why? What are they supposed to smell like?”

Kaito was helpless against the blush that took over his face as Aoko giggled, “You wanted to know why we were hiding out here? Earlier we were learning how to brew amortentia in potions class and a little accident happened, causing some of the love potion to spill on Kaito’s robes. So many people started gathering around Kaito because of the attractive aroma, that we decided to hide out here for a bit.”

“Amortentia? Isn’t the aroma of that potion supposed to smell like…” Hakuba’s eyes widened as his own face began to blush as well at the realisation. 

Aoko strolled past the two blushing boys, “I’ll let the two of you have some alone time~”

She gave a little wave as she left the courtyard.

Hakuba stared after Aoko’s back, “Wait! Aoko-san— don’t—”

But she was already gone.

  
Well this was awkward, what were they supposed to talk about now that they were alone? Kaito wasn’t sure what to do with all the happiness that welled up inside him at the thought of his crush finding him attractive. So he defaulted to a blank stare as he tried to reel in his emotions and figure out what to do next.

Kaito _could_ take this opportunity to confess to his crush and ask him out since it’s usually a good sign when one finds your smell attractive...but nope, not today—maybe another day—or maybe never. Who knows? Kaito wouldn’t worry about that now and do what he is good at, deflecting attention.  
Kaito threw out a teasing smirk, “So, you think I smell attractive~”

Hakuba who had been silently staring in the direction Aoko disappeared in, suddenly turned back towards Kaito with wide eyes. The blond awkwardly cleared his throat already starting to regain his composure. The bright red of his face had faded to a light brush of pretty pink on his cheeks.  
“If what you said is true and you did spill amortentia on your robes, considering the properties of that potion and its aroma. Then yes, it would seem that I find the usual scent of your robes attractive.”

Kaito blushed again in surprise at the honesty. Stupid Hakuba, such a goody Hufflepuff. That wasn’t fair, he was supposed to get flustered and deny what just happened, not be so calm and logical about it.  
But Kaito wouldn’t give up on teasing so easily, “If you find me attractive, does that mean you’re into me then?”  
Damn. He’d meant for that to sound more teasing but it came out sounding almost hopeful and by the slight narrowing of Hakuba’s eyes, the detective must have picked up on Kaito’s odd tone.

Now Hakuba was the one smirking, “Do you _want_ me to be into you?”  
The taller boy leaned down in close to whisper into Kaito’s ear, “Could it be, that _you’re_ the one into _me_ ?”  
  
He was too close. He was too close. Abort abort abort. Forget trying to tease Hakuba, he needed to get out of here before his brain melted from all the blushing.

“Haah!? You?!” Kaito jumped back out of the light hold of the hands that had yet to leave his shoulders, “Why would I— just because you’ve got a pretty face— and those stupid charming lines people fall all over— you think I’d ever fall for that?? You’re crazy!”  
  
Hakuba didn’t look convinced as he straightened back up, raising one eyebrow, “Really? Then care to tell me what the amortentia smells like to you?”

There was no way he was going to admit that it smells just like Hakuba’s robes, he crossed his arms in defiance with a frown, “I don’t have to tell you.”  
  
Hakuba’s smirk only grew for a moment before he adopted a look of indifference, “Very well, then it’s only fair that I don’t answer your question.”  
  
Yeah that’s right— wait. No, that’s not what Kaito wanted...but he had already missed his chance to confess. No way was Kaito going to suddenly admit to liking Hakuba after making such a fuss, his pride would not allow it.

Before Kaito could decide what to do next, the clock tower rang out, signaling that it was now noon and time for lunch. This was the chance Kaito was waiting for to sneak off to Ravenclaw Tower for a change of robes while everyone was busy with lunch in the Great Hall.  
Not wanting to embarrass himself any more than he already had today, Kaito made a quick retreat out of the courtyard heading towards Ravenclaw Tower.  
  


It sounded like a good plan until he actually tried to put it into action. It had been going well so far as he had not encountered any people to get in his way. What didn’t go so well however is that he didn’t manage to escape Hakuba back at the courtyard, rather the Hufflepuff was following him the entire way. 

  
They were standing on one of the staircases currently in transition when Kaito turned around to confront his follower, “And why exactly are you following me?” He couldn’t resist tacking on the tease despite how badly it backfired earlier, Kaito really didn’t like giving up after all, despite what his tactical retreats may seem like, “Just can’t get enough of my scent?”  
  
Of course it didn’t even phase Hakuba who calmly replied, “I told you earlier, didn't I? I was looking for you and Aoko-san” He reached inside his yellow and black robes, “I made some biscuits and was wondering if you two would like some.” The blond held out a bag of cookies and Kaito caught a whiff of the delicious smell coming from it.  
Normally the house elves didn’t like to let students into the kitchens but of course everyone, including the house elves, loves Hakuba, and let him borrow the kitchen to bake treats and even cook his own meals sometimes because he seems to enjoy it so much.  
  
Oh great, now he really felt like the ‘Bakaito’ Aoko sometimes called him, a real jerk to his kind classmate who just wanted to give him handmade cookies. Hakuba really was a Hufflepuff— no that was just another stereotype and while it was a typical trait, it wasn’t always true. It wouldn’t matter which house Hakuba was sorted into, he would always be a kind person who cares for others and their well being. And Kaito was all too aware of that with it being just another reason he fell so hard for Hakuba.

“Oh. Yeah, I like sweets and yours are usually pretty good.” Kaito picked up the bag being offered to him and the baker gave him a warm smile as Kaito softly gave his thanks, “Thank you...I’m sure Aoko will love these too.”

The staircase had stopped moving allowing them to enter the fifth floor and Kaito resumed his mission of getting to Ravenclaw Tower with Hakuba still following right behind, although this time he didn’t question it. 

As they passed the Prefect’s private bathroom on the way to the Ravenclaw Tower entrance, a girl was just stepping out and called out to them, “Kazuha-chan! I’ve perfected the healing spell I was working on and since I heard you got a minor sprain from quidditch pra—” The prefect cut herself off as she stared at the two boys who paused their walk to turn back and look at the person who spoke since they were the only three currently in the hallway. 

It was Mouri Ran, a fifth year who had a look of confusion that quickly turned into embarrassment, “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else. I just saw a flash of yellow robes and thought I smelled Kazuha-chan’s usual perfume.” The Gryffindor was blushing enough to match her robes and gave a quick bow, “Please excuse me.” Then Mouri-san was gone before either of the boys could say anything.  
  
Kaito glanced sideways at Hakuba who now had a small knowing smile resting on his pretty lips.  
The Ravenclaw turned back around to head towards his common room and stop himself from staring too long at the Hufflepuff’s face, “What are you smiling at now?”

Within a few steps, Hakuba easily caught up to Kaito, “Nothing much, I was just glad things seem like they’ll work out well for Kazuha-san as I believe Ran-san returns her feelings.”

They finally arrived at their destination, “Well I guess our little walk together must come to an end here.” Kaito looked at Hakuba with a raise of an eyebrow, “Unless you’re up for a little rule breaking and entering?”

Hakuba adopted a look of reprimand without any real heat behind it, “Kuroba-kun! What kind of prefect do you take me for? I wouldn’t dare enter another house’s private common room unless there were some sort of emergency.” The prefect placed a hand upon his chest as he swore, “I am an honourable prefect who does not take his appointed position lightly.”

Kaito responded with a playful roll of his eyes, “Of course you are, what was I even thinking suggesting otherwise.”

The Ravenclaw raised his hand, about to use the bronze knocker but was stopped by another hand that gently caught his wrist.

“Just a moment Kuroba-kun. Before you answer the entrance's riddle, I have one of my own for you.”

Turing towards Hakuba, curious to hear what he had to say, Kaito was a little surprised at how close he was and resisted the urge to suddenly backup in an attempt to gain some distance.

Hakuba brought up a hand to brush back brown bangs and placed a soft kiss on Kaito’s forehead. 

He then leaned back a bit and let his hand come down to lightly caress the side of Kaito’s face, softly saying with his gentle voice, “Can you solve this riddle little bird?”

Kaito channeled his inner Aoko and decided to take the leap, he leaned forward before he could lose his courage, just short of Hakuba’s lips to whisper, “I think I know the answer” and placed a light kiss on the soft lips.

Then before Hakuba could fully process what just happened and respond, Kaito made his escape, quickly using the brass knocker and answering the riddle to enter Ravenclaw Tower, leaving the Hufflepuff alone with the tingling feeling the Ravenclaw left on his lips.

Inside the tower Kaito was left with the same tingling sensation as he changed into a clean set of robes. 

When he exited the tower to head towards the Great Hall for some lunch now that he’d changed, Kaito was surprised to find Hakuba still standing in the hallway near the tower entrance. And the blond boy wasn’t alone, he appeared to be having a casual conversation with the Ravenclaw house ghost, the Grey Lady. Kaito didn’t even know that Helena-chan spoke to non-Ravenclaw students.  
But looking at the soft smile sitting on Hakuba’s face as he spoke and the way he would attentively listen while also giving his own interesting thoughts with that melodious voice, Kaito could understand why even Helena-chan was charmed by Hakuba. Besides, with how clever and curious for knowledge the detective was, Hakuba would make a fine Ravenclaw and could easily be considered an honorary member of the house. 

Hakuba paused in what he was saying when he quickly took notice of Kaito standing there. Helena-chan looked over to see why Hakuba paused and sent her fellow Ravenclaw a friendly smile as Kaito approached them and nodded in greeting. Helena-chan returned the nod before turning back to whisper something to Hakuba. Something that had his eyes darting back towards Kaito for a second before a light blush appeared on his face. 

What could she have said...now that Kaito thought about it, he too has casual chats with Helena-chan sometimes and a couple of those chats may have included Kaito going on about how 'Hakuba could actually be kinda cool' or why he was 'a pretty okay guy'. And while he may not have actually admitted to her that he may or may not have developed a crush for Hakuba, she wasn't the daughter of his house’s founder for nothing, she was truly Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter with her shrewd observations and cleverness, and she was bound to notice Kaito’s crush without him saying it.

A blush that felt like the one on Hakuba’s face crept onto Kaito’s own cheeks at the thought of Helena-chan revealing something about Kaito’s feelings for Hakuba.

After whatever it was she may have said, she began to float away and— did she just— did the Grey Lady just throw Hakuba a knowing wink? before she disappeared. Oh sweet thestrals, take him away now, what was that supposed to mean— don't leave him alone with Hakuba— how was he supposed to respond now? Or should he just stay silent? Try to casually sneak away?

But Kaito couldn't decide on a course of action as Hakuba already turned toward him, stepping close. At least it made Kaito feel slightly better when he heard the other awkwardly clear their throat before speaking, “About that answer you gave to my riddle…”   
Hakuba brought up a hand, hesitantly reaching for Kaito’s face but stopped just shy of touching, asking for permission, “might you be interested in a reward for getting the correct answer?” his amber eyes glanced at Kaito’s lips before returning to stare into deep blue as he awaited Kaito’s response. 

He could hardly believe this was actually happening. But now that he was in the moment, he suddenly felt pretty silly for worrying as much as he did about all of this when the answer was so clear to him now.

Kaito felt like he must have inhaled a little too much of the amortentia fumes from before and was just now feeling the effects. He cupped the back of Hakuba’s hand in his own and pressed his cheek into the warm open palm, “You have no idea how much I’d like that reward.”

It was almost reward enough just to see those amber eyes light up with joy.

Hakuba’s hesitance turned into a much more fitting, confident smirk, “Oh I believe Helena-san gave me a pretty good idea.”

Kaito blushed once again at the thought but all of his embarrassment melted away as he found himself being dragged into the prefect's private bathroom nearby, where Hakuba kissed him. It was certainly sweet but too short for Kaito’s liking and it seemed Hakuba had the same thought as he went in for another kiss, a little longer this time, and then another. As much as he was enjoying this, Kaito still had a small sense of competitiveness and began going in for kisses himself.

Soon they lost track of time and lunch was entirely forgotten.

It wasn’t until the chime of the clock tower rang out that they suddenly realised it was time to head to their next classes. It took them a moment to straighten out their rumpled robes and try to fix up their hair tousled from running their hands through each other’s.

Kaito barely made it to his next class after grabbing the books he would need and running down to where the charms classroom was located on the third floor. The Ravenclaws had charms class with the Slytherins. Kaito quickly took the empty seat between Akako and Kudou, who both gave him a curious glance as he tried to calm his heart rate.

Haibara-san who was sitting on the other side of Kudou, leaned around Kudou to get a better look at Katio, “Looks like someone woke up late from their midday nap.” the Slytherin teased with a small smile at Kaito’s messier than usual hair. 

If only Haibara-san knew the truth, but he didn’t need to tell her that now so he let her think what she wanted.

Kudou glanced over Kaito with that analysing gaze of his, “I see you changed into a fresh set of robes but...did you really take a nap? Because it almost seems like…” then his sharp blue eyes widened for a brief moment before a small smile appeared on his face as he leaned in to whisper to Kaito, “Took you long enough. Congrats Kuroba.” Kudou then returned his attention to his textbook.

Kaito would probably be blushing out of embarrassment once again, having been read so easily except this was Kudou Shinichi he was dealing with. Kudou, Hattori, and Hakuba were probably the only students in the school who could read people as well and as fast as Kudou just read Kaito, so he didn’t feel too bad.

  
Akako sat to his left and casually spoke up, speaking in her usual cryptic ways, “It seems the badger has finally been provoked to snatch the raven for its cozy little burrow” while giving him a knowing look out of the corner of her eye.  
But what did she know, he didn’t have time to worry about whatever trouble Akako might be brewing this time, especially when he was still thinking about the feeling of Hakuba’s lips and fingers on his skin— not going to think about that right now when he has a new spell to read up on. He’s in class and needs to focus on his work.

They didn’t actually do, you know, those things, but that _was_ a rather distracting makeout session. So his mind kept straying a little to that time he spent with Hakuba in the prefect’s bathroom throughout the lesson.  
  
The rest of Kaito’s classes for today’s schedule thankfully don’t involve any Hufflepuffs and had finally come to an end. When he stops by his dorm room to drop off his books before heading to dinner, Kaito finds an owl tapping at his window. He lets in the creature to see that it’s Watson, Hakuba’s companion, and the bird is carrying a letter for Kaito.  
Curious, Kaito quickly takes and opens the offered letter, reading as he idly pets Watson with one hand. He finds written in Hakuba’s beautiful penmanship the following:

> Dear Kuroba Kaito, 
> 
> I am sorry we did not have time to properly exchange words before we had to rush off to our respective classes, as we were a bit preoccupied with other activities. I do not believe I have told you as of yet but I do quite enjoy your company and after our little exchange, would be most delighted if you would please accept my invitation to have dinner that I have prepared and set up at a lovely spot next to the Great Lake. It has a beautiful view of the moon rise this time of year and I would like to watch it with you as we share a meal.  
>  Simply follow Watson to the lake if you are interested.  
>  I hope to see you soon,
> 
> Hakuba Saguru

Kaito addressed the owl with a grin, “Well what are we waiting for? Please lead the way my dear Watson.”  
The bird, almost as clever as its caretaker, quickly took off at Kaito’s words, but not so fast as to lose the human following it.

On their way to the lake, they passed by Helena-chan who gave Kaito a knowing smile. He grinned out of pure happiness. Kaito didn’t even have time to be embarrassed about being seen so ridiculously in love, he had a date with Hakuba Saguru!  
  
The Bloody Baron drifted up to the Grey Lady as they watched the young wizard run off.  
“There goes one of your favourite little ravens. What’s he up to now?” The Baron inquired with a little chuckle.  
The Grey Lady gave the Slytherin house ghost a side glance and considered ignoring him. But it has been many many years since they’d died and he did still drag about his chains of remorse as penance, besides, she was in too good of a mood to let it be ruined by a memory of the far past. So perhaps she could forgive him for now and share her delight with a fellow ghost, “He’s off to see that honey haired badger.”  
  
The Baron’s chains clinked as he shuffled in surprise, not quite expecting her to answer, “Really? Well it’s about time! A pretty red serpent of mine shall be delighted to hear the news.”  
The Grey Lady nodded, “Yes I imagine so. Which reminds me, I should inform Sir Nicholas of this as he’ll be glad to let his blue lioness know.”  
And so the two of them made their way towards the Great Hall where they would tell the Gryffindor house ghost the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> (^-^)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day <3


End file.
